Skyfall
Warning This contains blood/gore. Chapter 1 Leaf-bare, or winter, to most rogues, at hit the two-leg place hard. Snow came barreling down into the soddern grass, from days of rain. A kit tumbled past her mother, landing into her fathers huge paws. "Papa, I scared." The tom raised his head and purred softly, "Its ok Mink, we're leaving tomorrow, once mum wakes up." Mink, the kit, stared up at him with wide blue eyes. "Where go Papa?" Mink laid on her back, the toms chest heated her side. "We're going to the clans." The tom, called Flinn, said. "They help?" Mink dug her face into Flinn's fur, moving slowly to the beat of her heart. "Yes, Mink, they will help." ---- The dark night slowly began to fade when Flinn rose. He gently placed Mink next to her mother, Fionna, then trotted off silently into the street. Flinn crouched down and padded slowly towards a rat that was chewing on a twoleg box. Flinn directed his scent away from his target and crawled towards it leathaly. He pounced, landing on the rats tail. He swung his paw down and snapped the rats spine, killing it instantly. "Nice catch." A deep, gruffy voice sounded out behind him. Flinn swung around, seeing a black tom standing in the alleyway. "Who are you?" Flinn growled through the rats fur. The black tom smiled devilishly. "My name is not important to you, but that rat of yours looks delicious, care to share?" The black tom retorted. "No! Go catch your own!" Flinn began to snarl, his fur bunched up to make him look even bigger. "You aren't very intimidating. Besides, I could take it from your jaws right now if I wanted to, but like you said, I must catch my own." The black toms eyes glowed red, as he took a stepped foward. Two figures emerged behind the black tom, both with red glowing eyes. Flinn sped off, his rat clinging to his mouth. The black tom chased after him, leaving his small group to catch up. "Now do you care to share?" The tom yelled as he came closer to Flinn. Flinn threw the rat across the road then barreled towards the tom, snarling, "No! Flea-bag!" "Excuse me?" The black tom struck out his long, sharp claws and tore them through his victims throat. Then he padded over towards the rat and picked it up chuckling, "I knew you'd come around." ---- Mink raised her head, her father gone, her mother sleeping. She tumbled past her mother, as hunger clawwed at her belly. "Papa!" She tumbled off into a thick fog, smelling blood. "Pa-pa!" Mink heard a slow, ragged breath coming from a few tail lengths away. "M-Mink." She padded towards the voice slowly, fear striking through her. Papa? Is that you? She saw a cats body laying on the floor, a pool of blood it. "Papa!" She darted towards Flinn, tears already streaming from her eyes. "Papa! No!" "M-Mink, I am dying now-" Flinn coughed then continued, "I need you to be brave for me-" He broke off into another cough, spitting blood everywhere. "Go back to Mama and leave, p-please." Flinn then closed his eyes, dead. Mink sobbed, leaning into her fathers cold fur. "No, no, no, no!" She sat there for a few more minutes before padding off, doing as her father had wished. ---- "Mama! Wake up! Now!" Mink was screaming into her mothers ears. Fionna raised her head tiredly, "What?" "We go now! Papa dead, he said go now." Mink spoke franticlly, yet slowly. Fionna rose, her eyes wide, "What! No! He died!" Then a memory came to Fionna, she knew who killed him. "We need to go." Fionna picked up Mink and raced off. TBC Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:Fanfictions